This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Wireless application devices, such as laptop computers, cellular phones, etc. are commonly used in wireless operations. Consequently, additional frequency bands are required to accommodate the wide range of wireless application devices, and antennas capable of handling the additional different frequency bands are desired.